creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zorua101/Pokemon Soulless Platinum Version: A Pokemon Creepypasta
I recently purchased a copy of Pokémon Platinum version. The instant I got home, I put it in my DS and immediately started playing. Before starting a new game, I decided to check out the old file and see what the original owner had done. However, when I selected “continue”, the screen cut to black. A text box appeared. It said: “Mia: ……..” I didn’t know who Mia was, but I assumed she was the original owner of the game. I pressed A, and the text box said: “I’m… dying… please help me….” No matter what button I pushed, the text box wouldn’t continue. I tried to turn off the power, but the text box said: “No…. Please don’t leave me…. Help me…..” “How?” I said into the microphone, even though I knew it was just a game, it couldn’t hear me. A shiver ran down my spine as more text appeared: “Start a new game file… I will take a new form and help you… good luck…..” The female trainer sprite flashed on the screen. To my horror, she appeared to be crying blood. The screen turned completely white. The game went back to the start menu. I selected “new game”, trying to forget about what had just happened. The game went normally until I got my starter. In the briefcase where the poké balls containing the starter Pokémon were, there were the usual three poke balls, and a cherish ball. I decided that this must be a glitch, and meant nothing, so I selected one of the other poké balls. To my surprise, a text box appeared: “… No….” The same thing happened with the other two poké balls. I realized that I had no choice but to select the cherish ball. I selected it, and saw that it contained an Eevee. Normally, it would say something like “Eevee, the normal type! Would you like to choose this Pokémon?” but instead, it went straight back to the overworld. My character sprite, the female trainer, stood in front of the briefcase. Professor Rowan, Lucas, and my rival (who I had named Barry) had disappeared. So had the rest of the overworld. My sprite and the briefcase stood in the middle of an empty, black void. My character (I named her Lilly, so I will just call her that from now on) took a step away from the briefcase. An Eevee appeared between Lilly and the briefcase, and an “!” appeared over Lilly’s head. A text box appeared: “There is a note attached to the obtained EEVEE! Lilly read the note: Is that you, trainer? It’s me, Mia. I have turned into an Eevee, as you can see. I will be assisting you on your journey. Instead of staying in that stuffy poké ball, I will stay outside of it to give you advice. My rival on the previous game file has taken the form of a Zorua. He will appear at some point in the game. Don’t trust him. And don’t trust Team Galactic, or the Gym Leaders, or the Elite Four, or Cynthia. He turned them against me. They will stop at nothing to kill me. So whatever you do, DON’T TRUST THEM. Oh, and one more thing: If you want to talk to me, speak into the microphone.” The overworld returned. My rival challenged me to a battle as usual, and it became clear that he had chosen Chimchar. I defeated him easily, and continued on to Sandgem Town. Sure enough, an Eevee followed me everywhere I went. Other than that, the game went normally from there… until I reached Eterna City. When I battled the gym leader, her Pokémon appeared to be bleeding. There was only a little bit of blood, below their eyes, but it was there. After defeating her, I received the forest badge, and went to the cycle shop to the north of the gym. Cynthia approached me and offered me an egg. “Cynthia: Will you care for this Pokémon egg? Mia: No! Lilly, don’t take the egg! Don’t trust her! Cynthia: Shut up. Will you take the egg? Mia: Nooooooo!! Cynthia: JUST TAKE THE EGG ALREADY!!!” A yes or no option came up. I followed Mia’s advice and selected No. “Cynthia: Are you sure?” No. “Cynthia: Are you sure?” I realized that it would keep doing that until I selected Yes. So I selected Yes. “Cynthia: Thank you! I think the Pokémon inside the egg is happy, too! Lilly obtained an Egg! Mia: It’s your funeral…..” “I had no choice. It kept looping until I said yes.” I said into the microphone. “Mia: Oh. So you had no choice. Oh, well. But I get a bad feeling about this egg…” I decided to hatch the egg before battling Team Galactic, so I ran around Eterna City until it hatched. But when it did hatch, rather than saying “Oh?” like it normally would, it said “…” The egg began to hatch. I noticed when it came on to the screen that it had a black evil-looking aura surrounding it. A crack appeared on the top of the egg. The crack grew larger, and a hole opened in the egg. The hole grew larger, and light covered the whole screen. The egg would normally hatch into Togepi, but instead…. “Zorua hatched from the egg!” What?! But Zorua didn’t even exist in generation 4! That’s when I remembered what the note had said…. My rival on the previous game file has taken the form of a Zorua. He will appear at some point in the game. So this must be her rival. Spooked, I ran to the Pokémon center and tried to put it in the PC box. “Platinum doesn’t want to go into the PC box!” Platinum? But I didn’t give it a nickname! Oh…. Platinum must have been the name of Mia’s rival. I tried to put it in the box again. “Platinum doesn’t want to go into the PC box!” Frustrated, I selected Platinum, then pressed “release”. “Platinum can’t be released!” So he was stuck in my party. I couldn’t put him in the PC box, and I couldn’t release him. “Mia, what should I do? I don’t want him in my party!” I said into the microphone. “Mia: There’s nothing you can do. I don’t want him in your party either. Oh, well. Just don’t use him in battle and everything will be fine.” “But this doesn’t make sense! Zorua doesn’t exist in generation 4!” “Mia: True. I don’t know how he became a Zorua. I guess he didn’t want to be a Togepi.” I put Platinum at the back of my party and exited the PC box. I decided to go and face Team Galactic. I did my best to avoid battling Team Galactic Grunts, but I battled some to make Mia stronger. I quickly reached the top floor and battled Jupiter. Like Gardenia, her Pokémon appeared to be bleeding, but slightly more. Lilly’s battle sprite threw the poké ball, and Platinum appeared. Wait…. Platinum? But I had Mia at the front of my party! How did he come out first? Since he was only level 1, I decided to retreat him and switch out to Mia. “Platinum doesn’t want to retreat!” “Mia, why did he come out first? I had you at the front of my party!” I said into the mic. “Mia: I don’t know!! He just automatically came out first!” “This is bad. He’s only level 1!” “Mia: sigh… Just see what attacks he knows and do your best.” “Ok…” I selected “fight”, and saw that he knew two attacks: Curse and Perish Song. I selected Perish Song. Jupiter’s Golbat instantly fainted, but Platinum’s Perish Count started at 999! Jupiter sent out Bronzor. I decided to use Curse and see what it did. It had the effect it would for a ghost type. But instead of Platinum cutting his own HP, the nail just dug into Bronzor and it fainted. “He’s powerful.” I said into the mic. “Mia: I know. But you can’t use him too often. Don’t forget, he wants to kill us.” “I thought he only wanted to kill you!” “He will kill anyone who helps me. But if you succeed to help me, he will disappear forever.” “I hope I succeed…” “Me, too.” “Commander Jupiter sent out Skuntank!” I used Curse one more time, and Skuntank fainted. I received the prize money from Jupiter, and went to the cycle shop to receive my bike. After that, every gym leader and Team Galactic Commander I battled looked sadder. Their battle music got lower and lower as the game progressed. Their Pokémon bled more and more. And I always sent Platinum out first, automatically. I could never retreat him, no matter how hard I tried, and I still couldn’t put him in my PC or release him. I had no choice but to battle every boss battle with him. And he always won. Even after he reached level 30, the level he’s supposed to evolve at, he never evolved. Mia never evolved, either, even though she was eligible to evolve. When I tried to use a fire stone, it said “UNABLE!” on Mia. After defeating Cynthia, while I was watching the credits, I spoke to Mia through the mic. I said: “Mia, why do the gym leaders and Galactic commanders look so sad when I battle them? Why does the battle music get lower? And why do their Pokémon bleed?” “Mia: ….. They are sad….. because they are dying. The battle music gets lower…. Because they are dying. And their Pokémon bleed…. Because they are dying.” “They’re all dying? And their Pokémon too?” “Mia: Yes. All of them. They are dying.” “Why?” “Mia: Because he ''is killing them. By using Curse and Perish Song. It affects the trainers too. Did you ever wonder why the Pokémon attack the other Pokémon, but even when they miss, the attacks never hit the trainers? It’s because it’s the rules. Pokémon aren’t allowed to hit trainers with attacks. Platinum doesn’t go by those rules. He disobeys them. He hits the trainers as well.” The credits finished. Lilly appeared in her room in her house in Twinleaf Town. Platinum and Mia were the only Pokémon in my party. I went downstairs. My mother greeted me as usual. She told me that Barry wanted me to go to Snowpoint City and board a ship. I walked to Snowpoint, since neither Mia nor Platinum could fly, and boarded the ship as soon as I got there. The ship took me to the Fight Area. I decided that I really wanted to catch a Heatran, and proceeded to Stark Mountain. But something was different. There was no lava or smoke. No ashes from the volcano floated in the air. “Mia, where did the lava go?” I asked. “Mia: I don’t know. But this doesn’t look good. Be careful.” I entered Stark Mountain, but Team Galactic wasn’t there. I knew that they should be there, because I had seen my friend play this part of Pokémon Platinum, and he had battled Mars and Jupiter. But instead, a text box appeared: “???: Are you ready?” There was an option of Yes or No. I didn’t know what it meant, so I selected Yes. “???: In that case….. I’m first….” A battle started. The slot where there should be a trainer or Pokémon was empty. Nobody stood on the platform opposite me, but the text box said, “You are challenged by Leader Roark!” The music was little more than a rumble. The Geodude that appeared on the platform was covered in blood, and looked angry. Of course, I automatically sent out Platinum. I ordered him to use Curse, and Geodude fainted. I did the same to Onix, and Cranidos (Who were also covered in blood). The text box said: “Leader Roark has died!” Somehow, this didn’t surprise me, because I had read a lot of creepypastas on the internet which involved things like that happening. But I thought that those things only happened to other people, not me!! The battle didn’t end. Instead, the text box said: “You are challenged by Commander Mars!” I defeated her blood coated Pokémon, and Mars died. After that, I had to battle Gardenia, Jupiter, Fantina, Maylene, Wake, Byron, Saturn, Candice, Cyrus, Volkner, Aaron, Bertha, Flint, Lucian, Cynthia, and Barry. Then, a black Giratina appeared. After that, there was a black Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie, Dialga, and Palkia. The screen faded back to the overworld. I noticed that Stark mountain was slightly darker. “???: Well done…. But you will not be forgiven for what you have done.” “I didn’t mean to murder them!” I shouted desperately into the mic. “You forced me to!” “???: Ha ha… that’s true. But you will still not be forgiven. You will suffer the way they did….” The exit had disappeared. I was forced to go deeper into Stark Mountain. Buck didn’t team up with me. He didn’t come at all. I just kept going. There were no wild Pokémon, and no trainers. Every 30 seconds or so, the screen would get a little darker. By the time I reached the entrance to Heatran’s cavern, I could barely see the screen. I tried to walk into the cavern, but instead, Lilly took a step back. Zorua’s cry echoed in the cave. Then the screen cut to black, and the Zorua cry played again, but this time it was lower, and distorted, and it sounded angry somehow. There were horrible, gruesome sound effects of a girl choking, screaming, crying, and at one point even calling out Mia’s name. There was an Eevee cry, but it was high-pitched and sounded like it was going to cry. The angry Zorua cry sounded again. After a few more minutes of the awful sound effects, they slowly faded away. There was one final scream, and then a thump. The screen faded back. Lilly’s sprite lay on the ground, pale, a spreading pool of blood surrounding her. Mia’s sprite lay next to her, shivering. She appeared to be crying. The screen faded to white. Mia’s sprite faded on to the completely white screen, facing the camera. A text box appeared: “Mia: Thank you for everything…. Lilly…… I will never forget you….” Mia faded off the screen. The overworld faded back. Lilly still lay in her pool of blood, but Mia was no longer next to her. A transparent version of Lilly floated above the one on the ground. “Goodbye….” The transparent sprite floated up, off the screen. Then, the game appeared to freeze. It remained on the image of Lilly lying dead on the ground for almost a minute, and I was wondering if I should turn it off. The screen cut to black, and I wondered if it had turned itself off, but then a text box appeared: “Barry: ….She’s dead. Platinum got his revenge. He did his job well….. Cynthia: Lilly……You. Are. DEAD.” I jumped as a chorus of shrieking laughter suddenly started coming from the speakers of my DS. Another text box appeared, but this time the text was bold, in a different font, red, and rather than appearing on the screen letter by letter, it faded on all at once: “….'Pass it on….'''” Then the game turned off by itself. I turned it back on and selected “Continue”. The screen turned white again. Mia appeared. “Mia: You must give this game to another person…. From now on, it’s their job….. You will appear to them as a Vulpix….” “Why a Vulpix?” I asked. “Because it’s the Pokémon that fits your personality best. You will appear as a Vulpix and advise them on their journey. But I will never have anything to do with this game again….. I am free…..” Mia disappeared, and the game shut itself off again. I immediately turned on my laptop, and then screamed as a stab of pain shot through my head. ''This must be what Mia felt, ''I thought. I opened the internet, and put the game cartridge up for sale on eBay. I smiled. It was finally over…. For me, anyway. Hi, I’m Nathan. I just bought a used copy of Pokémon Platinum Version on eBay. I don’t know why, but the original owner seemed eager to get rid of it. As soon as it arrived at my house, I put it in the cartridge slot of my DS, and turned it on. Unlike most people, I don’t usually check out what the original owner of a used game had done. So I just deleted the old file and started up a new game. The game went normally until I got my starter. Along with the usual three poké balls in Professor Rowan’s briefcase, there was also a cherish ball. Curious, I selected it. It contained a Vulpix. Category:Blog posts